Yure and You
Yure and You is a Canadian animated children's television series and it aired on Treehouse TV. The first episode of the first season premiered on March 7, 2003 and continued with the last episode on May 17, 2013. It was announced that the show would come back on December 15, 2018 with a new season running until March 9, 2019. An eighth season is currently in production, since September 7, 2019. Characters Main characters * Yure * Inesi * Alexis * Anime The civilists of Secret City * Zya * Mrs. Loon * Principal Logan * Joan Turkey * Amy * Logan * Jace * Jack * Alexia * Renan Pinm * Gene the DJ * Michael * Kayla * Slow * Mrs. Moneyokin * Ms. Smiley * Messi * Fred * Ella * Mia * Jojo * Lola * Jeffery Woods * Max * Bella * Veronica * Jeff the Killer * Jezzy * Jason * Ryan * Megan * Wolfy * Alex * Nikki * Mirela * Raja Super * John * Tae * Dylan * Mike Untidawn * Ash * Horse Dionne * Lonely Nugget * Aliyah The civilists of Silent City * Ariana * Judy * Rozius ** Rozius' sister, Melanie * The I Said I Want Yellow Pickles Guy * Mr. Burger ** Mrs. Burger ** Burger Boy ** Burger Girl * Sparkle ** Master Diego * Principal Ivan * Detention Teacher Rex * Kyle Bula * Gravity Boy * BloxMouse * The Annoying Mr. Egg (aka Mr. Egg) * The Bottle Gang ** Orange Juice ** BSODA ** Cherry Soda * Mr. Meme Man * Reddox ** Reddox's Dad * Marih Dalia * Diffusing Soul ** Riley ** Felipe * Lilly Maybell ** Ryan Maybell * Joanne * Sensei List of episodes Season 1 (2003) * Hello, Hello, My Friends! (March 7, 2003) * Colour Clubhouse (March 14, 2003) * Inesi's Tea Party (March 21, 2003) * Alexis's Birthday (March 28, 2003) * Ghost Watching Friends (April 3, 2003) * Valentine's Day (April 10, 2003) * Secret Spies (April 17, 2003) * Fancy Fashion Runway (April 24, 2003) * All-Known Fairies (May 1, 2003) * The Egg (May 8, 2003) * Double Trouble (May 15, 2003) * Queen Yure (May 22, 2003) * Fastest Candy-Eating Contest (May 29, 2003) * Funny Farm (June 5, 2003) * Birthday Cake (June 12, 2003) * Bay-cation Over The Treehouse (June 19, 2003) * Anime's Park (June 26, 2003) * Sick Alexis (July 3, 2003) * Talking Me!Pad (July 10, 2003) * The Dark And Scary Woods (July 17, 2003) * Roots (July 24, 2003) * Draw for Me, Inesi (July 31, 2003) * On Fire (August 7, 2003) * Alternate Realities (August 14, 2003) * The Robot's Gotta Go (August 21, 2003) * Bring Out Yure (August 28, 2003) Season 2 (2006) * Horsing Around (May 6, 2006) * Inesi's Sleepless Sleepover (May 13, 2006) * Yure's Birthday (May 20, 2006) * Superhero Clubhouse (May 27, 2006) * Easter Egg Hunt (June 3, 2006) * Alexis's School (June 10, 2006) * Poouui... (June 17, 2006) * Home Sweet Treehouse (June 24, 2006) * Games of Friendship (July 1, 2006) * Alexis, Come Back Here (July 8, 2006) * The Stormy Day (July 15, 2006) * Close Call-Force (July 22, 2006) * Supermarket (July 29, 2006) * Alexis the Hat Smasher (August 5, 2006) * The Treasure Which Was Not (August 12, 2006) * Pet Snake (August 19, 2006) * Sunflower Seedlings (August 26, 2006) * Camp-Out (September 2, 2006) * Inesi's Race Car (September 9, 2006) * Alexis's Flying Lessons (September 16, 2006) * Bowling Noobs (September 23, 2006) * Stuck to You, Anime (September 30, 2006) * The Barrier Game (October 7, 2006) * Curse of the Noob (October 14, 2006) * Be An Outsider (October 21, 2006) * Big and Cool? (October 28, 2006) Season 3 (2007 – 08) * Ghost Blocks (November 3, 2007) * I'm Telling! (November 10, 2007) * Yure's Band (November 17, 2007) * Four Pirates of the Seas (November 24, 2007) * Yureasaurus (December 1, 2007) * Twist the Courageous (December 8, 2007) * The Train Station (December 15, 2007) * Inesi's New Friend (December 22, 2007) * Broken Shelf (December 29, 2007) * The Toy Cupboard (January 5, 2008) * Roller Coaster Riding (January 12, 2008) * Twist's Ballet (January 19, 2008) * Twist the Rodeo (January 26, 2008) * Tiger Alexis (February 2, 2008) * Yure's Cafe (February 9, 2008) * Peacemakers (February 16, 2008) * Twist's Always A Bridesmaid (February 23, 2008) * Messy Apple Juice (March 1, 2008) * Buzzing Bumblebees (March 8, 2008) * Jousting Lessons (March 15, 2008) * Taco Gamer (March 22, 2008) * Sweet Tooth (March 29, 2008) * Yure's Disadvantage (April 5, 2008) * Oh, It's Alexis (April 12, 2008) * A Trivial Pursuit (April 19, 2008) * Play Ball! (April 26, 2008) Season 4 (2009–2010) * Party Time (December 5, 2009) * We Got This (December 12, 2009) * Sia (December 19, 2009) * Desert Adventure (December 26, 2009) * Subtraction Cat (January 2, 2010) * Time To Be Awesome (January 9, 2010) * Sleeve Fixers (January 16, 2010) * Lunchtime (January 23, 2010) * Pirates of Yure's House (January 30, 2010) * Doing A Rainbow (February 6, 2010) * One Small Thing (February 13, 2010) * Twist's Hiccups (February 20, 2010) * Yure's Eye Test (February 27, 2010) * Flower Power (March 6, 2010) * Fastest Runner = Best Friend Forever (March 13, 2010) * The Spying Mission (March 20, 2010) * Princess Inesi (March 27, 2010) * Fire Station Service (April 3, 2010) * Bizzin' And A Buzzin' Alexis (April 10, 2010) * The Busy Week (April 17, 2010) * Fiery and Smoky (April 24, 2010) * Eggs for Breakfast (May 1, 2010) * Anime's Big School Bus Full of Tomatoes (May 8, 2010) * Barrel Game (May 15, 2010) * Blood, Sweat and Tears (May 22, 2010) * Best Fiends Forever (May 29, 2010) Season 5 (2011) * Twist's Sleepover (March 5, 2011) * Twist the Camel (March 12, 2011) * Cowgirl Yure (March 19, 2011) * Australian Music Makers (March 26, 2011) * Scottish Twist (April 2, 2011) * Dripping Ice-Cream (April 9, 2011) * Vacation at the Beach (April 16, 2011) * Pizza Party (April 23, 2011) * Mud Pie (April 30, 2011) * Hummingbird Flying Downtown (May 7, 2011) * Laughter Game (May 14, 2011) * Inesi, The Shortest Of Them All (May 21, 2011) * The Apple Tree (May 28, 2011) * Vacation In The Sun (June 4, 2011) * Anime's Pony Peeve (June 11, 2011) * Lazy Twist (June 18, 2011) * Clubhouse for Five (June 25, 2011) * Twist's Treehouse (July 2, 2011) * Waddling Penguin Alexis (July 9, 2011) * Rainy Day (July 16, 2011) * Teamwork! (July 23, 2011) * Best Frenemies (July 30, 2011) * Growing Up is Hard to Do (August 6, 2011) * 1, 2, 3, Stop! (August 13, 2011) * Are You Smarter Than Inesi? (August 20, 2011) * Best Christmas Ever! (August 27, 2011) Season 6 (2012–2013) * Mr. Scarecrow's Not Getting Up! (December 1, 2012) * Seahorse Surfers (December 8, 2012) * Shanty of the Seven Seas Pirates (December 15, 2012) * Twist the Spy (December 22, 2012) * The Umbrella Yell'a (December 29, 2012) * Frog Pond (January 5, 2013) * Farmer and a Rooster (January 12, 2013) * Troll Tell Tales (January 19, 2013) * Making Music (January 26, 2013) * Going Too Far (February 2, 2013) * Twist's Taste Test (February 9, 2013) * Twist and Inesi's Balloon Challenge (February 16, 2013) * Saint Patrick's Day (February 23, 2013) * Twist's Game Show (March 2, 2013) * Twist's food problem (March 9, 2013) * Prince Twist (March 16, 2013) * Nobody Breaks Alexis's Promises (March 23, 2013) * Yure's Invention (March 30, 2013) * A Lot Of Chicken Commotion (April 6, 2013) * Alexis Learns To Colour In The Line (April 13, 2013) * Make a Wish! (April 20, 2013) * The Verbal Entertainment Game (April 27, 2013) * Fake Advertising (May 4, 2013) * Picnic Puzzle (May 11, 2013) * A 10,534 Budget (May 18, 2013) * 2013: A Space Odyssey (May 25, 2013) Season 7 (2018 – 2019) * The Apartment (December 15, 2018) * Anime's Potion (December 22, 2018) * An Alexis And An Auditorium (December 29, 2018) * InesI's Detention (January 5, 2019) * Twist and the Radio (January 12, 2019) * Enforcer Yure (January 19, 2019) * When It Comes To Anime (January 26, 2019) * Alexis and the Sharpies (February 2, 2019) * Inesi Makes A Spicywicy (February 9, 2019) * Twist and the Road (February 16, 2019) * Yure and the Story of the Boy Who Was Stalked (February 23, 2019) * DJ Power (March 2, 2019) * Alexis Plays Basketball (March 9, 2019) * Inesi and the Permanent Markers (March 16, 2019) * Twistable Twist (March 23, 2019) * Yure's Clothing Shop (March 30, 2019) * Anime and Alexis: Phone Call (April 6, 2019) * Inesi and the Cone (April 13, 2019) * Our Couch Slump (April 20, 2019) * Recess Really Isn't A Thing For Many People (April 27, 2019) * First Day of Fall (May 4, 2019) * Color My World (May 11, 2019) * No Stories for Alexis (May 18, 2019) * Lousy Labyrinth (May 25, 2019) * Squirm Like a Snake (June 1, 2019) * Cappucino Overdose (June 8, 2019) Season 8 (2019–2020) * Season eight was split up into two halves and contains two eleven-minute segments split up in them. Season 8: Part 1 (2019) * Do It or Don't Do It? / Welcome to Silent City (September 7, 2019) * A Fiend for Inesi / Roots (September 8, 2019) * Recruit 404 / Dumped! (September 14, 2019) * One-Course Meal / Eighteen Hours Later (September 15, 2019) * Snow Way Out / Ain't a Doubt (September 21, 2019) * The Twenty-Four Hour Decoration Game / Redundancy of Alexis (September 22, 2019) * All Fall Down / Brutality is Dumb (September 28, 2019) * Under Her Spell / Chaos Reality (Septmeber 29, 2019) * There's No Ironing Slab / Could You Stop Annoying Me, Alexis? (October 5, 2019) * Making Enemies in Restaurants / Dragon's Quest (October 6, 2019) * Funtime / Wifi Problems (October 12, 2019) * Inesi's Broken Leg / Science is the Method of Nothing (October 13, 2019) * Six Dummies and a Contest / Random Number (October 19, 2019) * The Grain Outdoors / Santa Claws is Coming to Town (October 20, 2019) * The Duolingo Story / Duolingo Bird's Date (October 26, 2019) * Butterfly Bye-Byes / The New Recliner (October 27, 2019) * Yure's Birthday / The Lost Episode (November 2, 2019) * A Valentine for Anime / The Portal to Anywhere (November 3, 2019) * Wishing Flower / Anime Gets the Clue (November 9, 2019) * Playdate / The Legend of the Cherry Moonlight (November 10, 2019) * The Big Soccer Game / The Big Ball (November 16, 2019) * Yure's Concert / Annika Memes What? (November 17, 2019) * Zoinks, Bruh / The Orchestra That's So Loud (November 23, 2019) * The Reality's Only Alternative / Order Up! (November 24, 2019) * Alexis Gets Grounded / Irresponsibility Problems (November 30, 2019) * Tainted! / In the Belly of the Noob (December 1, 2019) Season 8: Part 2 (2019-present) * Yure's Lie Detector / Squirming Glimpse (December 7, 2019) * Treasure Hunt / Catch Me if You Cane! (December 8, 2019) * No Planet Align! / Sleepover at Anime's House (December 14, 2019) * Easter at Yure's / Bananazooka (December 15, 2019) * Extermination Determination / Thank God It's Friday (December 21, 2019) * Treasure Chasers: Goal to Victory / In Yo Face! (December 22, 2019) * Barrel Baddy / Bowling Baddy (December 28, 2019) * Meat and Greed / A Noobmare on Yure's Street (December 29, 2019) * Inanimate Redundancy of Inesi / The Big Disappointment (January 4, 2020) * License to Not / Problems at School (January 5, 2020) * The Core / Bring It Out, Anime! (January 11, 2020) * Grocery Shopping / Anonymous (January 12, 2020) * The Last Laugh / Between Dark and Dawn (January 18, 2020) * School Fever / Secret Mission (January 19, 2020) * The Magic Sandwich / Party of Six (January 25, 2020) * The Dungarees / Alexis Dropped (January 26, 2020) * Legends of Speed / Shattered! (February 1, 2020) * Ambrela / Karate Practice (February 2, 2020) * Camp Yure! / The Night of the Living Inesi (February 8, 2020) * Independent Study / Orbit Express! (February 9, 2020) * Hand Down on the Cruiser / Upside Down: All Around (February 15, 2020) * Three's a Crowd! / Twisty Tie (February 16, 2020) * Spring Has Sprung / The Snowball Shed (February 22, 2020) * Road Trip / Sling (February 23, 2020) * The Old Science Lab / Corn Dogs (February 29, 2020) * Inesi the Shart Blaster / Frosty Fiends (March 1, 2020) Season 9 (2020) * Season 9 will premiere on April 17. Production Yure and You started on March 7, 2003 and continued until 2013. Reruns aired on Treehouse TV until 2016 where it dropped licensing until December 15, 2018. Yure and You is currently airing on Treehouse TV, TOF Studios and ROBLOX TV Studios on Saturdays. Broadcast Yure and You was broadcast on ROBLOX TV Studios, TOF Studios, Tiji, Treehouse TV, Ion Kids, Discovery Kids Latin America, ABC Television, Pebble TV, Nick Jr. and Disney Television France. Category:Shows Category:TV Show Category:Treehouse TV Shows Category:Television programs based on children's books Category:Article stubs Category:Media Category:Yure and You series Category:Television series by Spectra Animation Category:2003 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2018 Category:2019